1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication connectors are well known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-507110 discloses an electrical connector capable of receiving four USB plug connectors. This electrical connector includes a housing, electrical contacts bent into an L shape and made of metal, an outer shield and an inner shield. Electrical contacts are arranged laterally and fixed for each USB plug connector.
In the case of using wires instead of metal bars as conductors, intervals between wires may change at some positions since the wires are deflected easily. Such positions where the intervals between the wires largely change may serve as impedance changing points of the wires and cause the reflection of signals to reduce communication quality.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to suppress a reduction of communication quality.